Power Rangers Dino Charge (M.R.V. Fanon)
Power Rangers Dino Charge is a fan-fictional season of Power Rangers, created by Masked-Rider-Victory. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Sypnosis Long ago, in the time of the dinosaurs, the Darkness Empire arose and nearly destroyed Earth. However, a being named Zenowing battled them and used the power of the 10 Energems to create the Dino Charge Zords, which defeat the Empire, and go into a deep slumber. However, the Darkness Empire rises again in present day, and five teens must collect the Energems with the help of Zenowing and his assistant Kendall, harnessing their powers to become the Power Rangers Dino Charge. Characters Rangers Allies Kaylee Smith Darkness Empire The Darkness Empire are the foes of the Dino Charge Rangers. During the time of dinosaurs, they arose to destroy the Earth, and claim it as their own. However, they where defeated by Zenowing and the 10 Dino Charge Zords, causing them to go into a deep slumber. However, they have awoken in the modern day to gather the emotions of the humans * Darkon - The leader and creator of the Darkness Army. ** Lord Archanon - The high priest of the Darkness Empire. *** Poisandra - The happy general of the Darkness Empire. *** Fury - The angry general of the Darkness Empire. *** Wrench - The sad general of the Darkness Empire. *** Curio - Poisandra's childish subordinate who serves as a best friend to Poisandra. *** Snide/Heckyl - The ferocious general of the Darkness Empire, imprisoned in stone by the removal of the Dark Energem from Heckyl. **** Vivix - The footsoldiers of the Darkness Empire. ***** Zorima - Monstrous versions of the Vivix, formed when the Vivix fuse together. **** Spikeballs - A guardian knight that is 100 times stronger than any Vivix. **** Darkness Monsters Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Dino Charge Blade Blaster ** Dino Charge Morpher ** Dino Charge Blade * Ptera Charge Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Energems * Dino Chargers * Dino Com Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Dino Spike ** T-Rex Chopper *** T-Rex Fang *** Para Chopper ** Triple Spike *** Stego Shield *** Raptor Claw *** Tricera Drill * Ptera Saber * Royal Pachy Punch * Plesio Rocket Vehicles * Dino Cycle Zord System Main Combinations * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Tricera-Ptera Formation ** T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Tricera Formation *** T-Rex Charge Zord *** Stego Charge Zord *** Tricera Charge Zord ** Ptera Charge Zord/Ptera Charge MegaZord * Para Zord * Raptor Zord * Ankylo Zord * Pachy Zord * Plesio Charge Zord/Plesio Charge MegaZord Alternate Combinations * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Raptor Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Tricera-Ankylo Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Para-Stego Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Ankylo Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: T-Rex-Pachy Formation Episodes * Episode 1: Start From Zero! The Brave Beginning! * Episode 2: Power From The Past, Present, and Fusion! * Episode 3: A Fool's Hour! * Episode 4: Return Of The Cavemen! * Episode 5: Breaking Black! * Episode 6: The Tooth Hurts! * Episode 7: Let Sleeping Zords Lie! * Episode 8: Double Danger, Double Danger! * Episode 9: When Logic Fails! * Episode 10: The Royal Rangers! * Episode 11: Break-Out! * Episode 12: Knight After Knights! * Episode 13: Sync Or Swim! * Episode 14: True Black! * Episode 15: Rise Of A Ranger! * Episode 16: A Cute Danger! * Episode 17: No Matter How You Slice It! * Episode 18: World Famous! (In New Zealand) * Episode 19: Deep Down Under! * Episode 20: Wishing For A Hero! * Episode 21: Darkon Revived! * Episode 22: The Stone Knight Of Bravery And Darkness! * Episode 23: The Brave Is Stolen! * Episode 24: The Brave Is Back! * Episode 25: One More Energem! Category:Candidates for deletion